THE MINERS
by Kingrell1326
Summary: 6 friends make a group and called themselves the miners and they go on crazy adventures and also get killed a lot mostly Kingrell. Also the first chapter suck but other chapters won't suck that much
1. Chapter 1

In the world of Minecraft, in the city of New Mine City, in the country of Minecraftia, in the ok you get it. Two friends that go by the name Kingrell (the sexy one) and Awesome (the awesome one) was walking to a store called Buy or Spend. "So why are we walking to the store again" said Awesome. "Because im getting fat and I need exercise" said Kingrell. Then 2 fat bullies walked up to them. "Hey you give me your money" said Bully#1. "Here take it" said Kingrell. Awesome looked at Kingrell and sighed. Awesome grabbed a whistle and blew the hunger games whistle. The camera flew all the way to a tree and showed a girl who goes by the name Crystal.

She heard the whistle and sighed. She got out the tree and ran all the the way to where Kingrell and Awesome. "You give me your money" said Bully #2 to Awesome. "What are you going to do if I dont" said Awesome. "Im going to kill you" said Bully #2. "Not while im here" said Crystal. "Who said that" said Bully #2. "Your worst nightmare". Crystal jumped on Bully #1 and broke his legs then she pounced on Bully #1 and punched him in the stomach hard and took Kingrell's money. "Heres your money" said Crystal to Kingrell. "Thanks" said Kingrell. "No problem" said Crystal. She turned around and looked at the bullies and said " Boo". The bullies ran away but ran slowly for some reason. "Thanks Crystal how can we re pay you" said Kingrell. "Easy" said Crystal. She takes Kingrell's and Awesome's money. "Thanks boys see you later" said Crystal as she walked away.

Kingrell and Awesome was stunned until Kingrell saw Cutechic and Cakelovely. "Awesome be cool" said Kingrell. "Hey look theres Kingrell and Awesome" said Cakelovely. "Hey guys" said Cutechic. "Hey you missed it Awesome and Crystal almost got bullied by two fat boys until I came and saved them"lied Kingrell. Awesome looked at Kingrell with a mad face. "Dude your lieing Crystal just texted me saying you got bullied and Awesome was actually the tough one and Crystal fought off the bullies and you peed your pants" said Cakelovely. Kingrell looked down and saw a pee stain. "I'll go home and wash up" said Kingrell as he walked home. "Wow that was embarrassing" said a boy named Eiji. "Hey Eiji" said Cutechic. "Hey everyone. Kungrell peed on himself again he would never get sweg that way" said Eiji. "IT'S KINGRELL NOT KUNGRELL" yelled Kingrell. "Wheres Cyan" said Eiji. "I thought he was with you" said Awesome. "How did you know Cyan was with him" said Cutechic and Cakelovely at the same time. "Because he texted me saying me and Eiji are partying" said Awesome. A boy named Cyan was running from a an angry mob. "HELP ME" said Cyan. "Theres Cyan" said Eiji.

End of chapter one

**Im back from the dead and i bring you another minecraft story and this chapter suck so don't hate me for it **

**I don't own anything except the plot and Kingrell **

**The people in this story don't have a fan fiction account but they have a google plus **

**Awesome is awesome47789 **

**Cakelovely is Cakelovely**

**Cutechic is Cutechic Jennifer Fernandez **

**Eiji is Eiji **

**Cyan is Cyan the pro gamer 123**

**I also have a Google plus and my name is Kingrell and you can get early access to The Miners on my google plus page**

**Don't worry Team crafted the movie isn't canceled**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Kingrell was arguing with a creeper. "What you mean I can't kill you, you killed me yesterday when I was walking home" said Kingrell. "You can't kill me because it'ssssss my cousssssin birthday today and I promisssse to be there on time" said Creeper. "Thats a perfectly good reason for me not to kill you" said Kingrell sarcastically. "Ok well ssssssee you" said Creeper as he walked away. Kingrell walks to his house and turned on the tv. "King herobrine's awesome new party live at 8:00pm watch it tonight or come party with us KINGRELL IS NOT INVITED"said person on tv. "WHAT IM NOT INVITED JUST BECAUSE IM YOUR WORST ENEMY DOESN'T MEAN YOU DONT INVITE ME TO YOUR PARTY" yelled Kingrell.

Tyler (Kingrell's talking dog) walked in. "What's wrong" said Tyler. "King herobrine didn't invite me to his party and im mad" said Kingrell. Tyler looked at his invitation he got from King herobrine and hid it. "Yea that sucks I didn't get invited either probably because im a dog" said Tyler. Kingrell texted Awesome, Crystal, Cakelovely, Cutechic, Eiji, and Cyan. The text said "OMG KINGHEROBRINE IS HAVING A PARTY AND IM NOT INVITED COME TO MEH HOUSE QUIK HARRY IM GOT A PLAN all caps" One hour later, they came to Kingrell's house. "What took yall so long" said Kingrell. "I had to get my hair done" said Cake lovely. "I had to clean up" said Awesome. "I was getting my nails done" said Cutechic. "I was trying to swegify my house" said Eiji. "I was being chased by an angry mob" said Cyan. "I didn't really want to come" said Crystal. "So what was the plan you wanted to tell us" said Cakelovely. "The plan? Oh that plan, I was going to make a party and I need your help" said Kingrell.

"Thats the plan" said Cyan. "Yes so will you help me" said Kingrell. "I will" said Awesome. "Might as well" said Cutechic. "Yea" said Cakelovely. "As long as im getting payed" said Eiji. "Sure" said Crystal. "alright" said Cyan. "Yes PARTY" said Kingrell as he jumped in the air and froze in the air. "OH MY GOD HELP" yelled Kingrell. Hours later, it was 7:00PM and it was a hour until Kingrell's party and King herobrine's party. "Ok we got food, drinks, games, and other stuff. Looks like were set" said Cyan. "No no no nonononono we're missing the music" said Crystal. "We got that covered" said Kingrell. Kingrell turns to the Minecraft song Chirp and starts dancing. "No one listens to that" said Crystal. "Oh well I made arrangements for Justin bieber to play" said Kingrell. "WHAT NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO" yelled everyone. "Oh well I'll cancel for Justin Bieber to sing" said Kingrell as he called Justin Bieber. "Well now we got no music and people are coming in an hour" said Cutechic. "This party gonna suck" said Eiji. "There's actually a way this party wont suck" said Cyan. "Kingrell can rap"said Awesome.

**This is a 2 part chapter **


	3. YOU MAY GET DISAPPOINTED

# THE MINERS 2 PART 2 #  
>Last time on The Miners. Kingrell wasn't invited to King Herobrine's party and he was mad so he decided to statt his own party and he have no music how will this turn out. "What no Kingrell can't rap" said Cyan. "I didn't know. So how are we going to get music in 30 minutes" said Awesome. Cyan thought for a couple minutes. Then he got an idea. "We could try to sing a song while the music comes" said Cyan. "Thats... A good idea I always have good ideas" said Awesome. Cyan sighed. "Guys how are we going to have music" said Kingrell.<p>

"Easy we're getting the band back together" said Cyan. "What band?" said Kingrell. "I don't know I just wanted to say that" said Cyan. "So did you all see who can play the music" said Kingrell. 20 minutes later. "Ok we got ten minutes to pick a song" said Cakelovely. "Let's sing all about that bass" said Crystal. "No let's sing about the money" said Cyan. "IM YELLING WORDS!" yelled Eiji. "Guys let's pick a song we will all agree on" said Cutechic. Then seconds later Kingrell got an idea. "let's sing nothing" said Kingrell. "Why not" said Cyan. "Because the music is here" said Kingrell. A delivery enderman came to the door. "Are you Kingrell" said The delivery enderman. "Yea" said Kingrell as he looked at the enderman legs. "Sign here and here and here and here and here annnnnnnnd here" said Delivery enderman.

Kingrell signed the papers and gave the ender man the papers. "Thanks you and heres your cds and jukebox" said The deilvery enderman as he teleported away. "So we did all that for nothing" said Eiji. "What did we do?" said Kingrell. "I don't know" said Eiji. Later at Kingherobrine's party which all ready started. Over 100 people was at his party and it was on tv live. "This is an awesome party" said Herobrine himself. "I know and did you ever noticed we got the same name" said Kingherobrine. "No we don't" said Herobrine. "Oh yea we don't" said Kingherobrine. Then Herobrine got a call from Cutechic and teleported away. "Hello" said Herobrine. "Hey bro I was wonder if you could come to Kingrell's party he's very desperate" said Cutechic. "Did you say Kingrell that guy owe me 40 mine bucks" said Herobrine. "Please can you come for me" said Cutechic. Herobrine sighed "fine" said Herobrine "Yay love you" said Cutechic. "IEIEJDUDHDHDIEIDJDIFHROWOWUDGDJEHSUE" said Kingrell.


End file.
